Advances in semiconductor technology have produced new high density, high I/O count and superior high technology families of advanced IC's, VHSIC and VLSI circuits, and high frequency microwave devices.
These advances emanating from materials improvement such as Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) and sub-micron processing are of no value unless interconnection and compatible interface between those materials and outside circuitry can be accomplished. The operating speed of those materials is restricted to the present packaging interconnection technique, which utilize external resistors and capacitors to create a terminating resistors, coupling and/or decoupling capacitors. The use of those external components creates serious problems such as noise and standing waves.
Packaging and interconnection of these new materials is the leading concern facing the communication and high tech industries. No comprehensive solution has yet been developed.